


A Father's Betrayal

by Luciferismyeternallove



Series: A Father's Crimes [1]
Category: Blackstar Era Bowie, David Bowie (Musician), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: 40 year old father and uncle, Abusive Fathers, Crossover, Deceased parent, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Sexual Abuse, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yandere Simulator/David Bowie, illicit romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferismyeternallove/pseuds/Luciferismyeternallove
Summary: 13 year old Destiny Star-Bowie is the younger sister of 14 year old Duke Bowie, they have only one living parent, a demon named Lazarus Bowie, they also live with their uncle, an angel named Blackstar Bowie and their Grandfather, the Father of Demons, Zoolander, one day, their dad comes home drunk, this has happened many times since their mother passed away after giving birth to Destiny, their mom was an angel, Gabrielle Bowie, who died because she betrayed Destiny's dad, Lazarus, who had a claim on their mom.Mistaking his own daughter for his late wife due to how closely Destiny resembles Gabrielle, Lazarus falls in love with her, believing his wife is still alive, after many months, Destiny gives in to her dad, resulting in the dad impregnating the daughter, Destiny's first period was at age 12, so she's able to conceive now.When asked by her uncle who did this, Destiny tells Blackstar that her dad, her uncle's twin brother, Lazarus, did it, which results in Blackstar ratting Lazarus out to their dad, Zoolander, who proceeds to whip Lazarus repeatedly with his belt for what he did!
Relationships: Father/daughter incest - Relationship, Lazarus Bowie/Destiny Star-Bowie
Series: A Father's Crimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200809





	A Father's Betrayal

It's a typical day in the Star-Bowie household, Destiny and Duke, ages 13 and 14, are doing their homework for their school, Akademi High School.  
They're doing their math homework together...  
 _"Des, can you help me, please?"  
 **"What do you need help with, Duky?"  
**_ Duke points to a hard math problem on their assignment, Destiny easily finds the correct answer and solves it for him, Duke smiles, once they finish their assignments for school, they hear the back door crash open, their father, Lazarus, stumbles in drunkenly!  
Blackstar can be heard sighing in exasperation upon seeing his twin brother drunk!  
 **"Not this again..."  
** Zoolander can be heard emitting a growl of disappointment at the drunken Lazarus!  
 **"This is why I openly call you a disappointment, Lazarus..."  
** _"Oh great, dad's home and he's drunk again!"  
_ ** _"So what else is new?"  
_** To avoid trouble, Destiny and Duke do an Andy's Coming Challenge spoof called "Dad's Coming," if Lazarus is coming, both run to their rooms, either Destiny or Duke shouts "Dad's Coming," then they both play dead!  
Duke gathers his things and shuts himself in his room, Lazarus starts coming upstairs, Destiny shuts her door!  
 ** _"Dad's coming!"  
_** As if they're Toy Story dolls, Destiny and Duke play dead on their beds to trick Lazarus, who shrugs upon not hearing his kids make any noises, he stumbles into his room and shuts the door, going to bed. **  
  
**

At supper, Lazarus keeps gazing over at Destiny, this makes her a bit uncomfortable, so after she finishes eating, Zoolander lets Destiny go to her room, Blackstar guards his niece's room, being an angel makes Blackstar his twin brother's worst fear since Lazarus is a demon and we all know demons are afraid of angels!  
Over the next few months, Destiny goes from rejecting her dad to giving in to his advances, now on her period, Destiny knows her father's act is likely to impregnate her!  
Once again drunk, Lazarus goes into Destiny's room and shuts the door!  
 ** _"Father, what are you doing?!"_**  
 **"Be silent, young lady and don't tell anyone working in law enforcement!"  
** Destiny nods fearfully, Lazarus undresses them two of them and has sex with his daughter while he's drink, getting Desiny pregnant in the process!  
A week later, Destiny sobs, waking Zoolander and Blackstar who come running into her room!  
 ** _"_ Tell me what's wrong, granddaughter!"  
"Why are you crying?"  
 _"My belly hurts really bad and I feel sick this morning!"  
_** Gathering Destiny in his arms, Zoolander sits in the back of the car while Blackstar drives them to the hospital, once he relays the information, nurses rush the three in back, taking an ultrasound machine along with them!  
Once Destiny's belly is uncovered and gel is put on it, a doctor begins the exam!  
 ** _"Grandfather, uncle, I'm scared..."_  
"It's ok, baby niece."  
** **"If Lazarus has anything to do with this, I'm giving him a big lashing with my belt when we get back home!"**  
  


Once the doctor settles on a small sac containing a developing pregnancy he looks at them...  
"Destiny is pregnant, you two..."  
 ** _"Oh no!!!"_  
"Who did this to you, granddaughter?! I want the guy right now!!"  
**Destiny looks at Blackstar....  
 **"Please tell us who did this to you, my sweet little niece..."  
 _"Father did it, you two, he did this to me a week ago when he was drunk!"  
_** Hearing that Lazarus did this enrages Blackstar and Zoolander, but they know a demon's child cannot be aborted, so she has to deliver the baby, returning home with Destiny, Zoolander puts her with her brother, who comforts her!  
Zoolander storms into Laz's room, belt in hand, he then wallops Lazarus into oblivion with his belt for what he's done to Destiny!  
 **"You disgusting demon, you got my grandbaby Destiny pregnant!"  
"So what if I did, father?! There's nothing you can do about this, demon babies cannot be aborted the way human babies can!"  
 _"_ I'll make you pay for your crime, one way or another!"  
"You disgust me, twin brother!"  
**end part 1


End file.
